1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washer is often needed when a mounting board is fixed on a base body of an electronic device using a plurality of screws or other connecting members. The washer fills a gap between the mounting board and the base body to firmly secure the mounting board. However, commonly used washers have a fixed height, while the size of the gap can change due to different mounting boards or electronic devices, thus canceling the benefit of the washer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.